This application relates to the art of support brackets and, more particularly, to such brackets for mounting electrical boxes on wall studs. The invention is particularly applicable to brackets for mounting electrical boxes to channel-shaped metal wall studs, and will be described with specific reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects, and the bracket can be used for mounting electrical boxes to other types of studs.
The dimensions of channel-shaped metal wall studs are not standardized. In particular, the width of the flanges and flange lips on such studs vary from one manufacturer to another. Therefore, it is common to provide box mounting brackets in different sizes to accommodate the corresponding different wall stud sizes. In addition, many brackets of the type described are mountable to only one of the open or closed side of the channel-shaped metal wall stud.
It would be desirable to have a box mounting bracket that could be mounted to channel-shaped wall studs of different sizes, while also being selectively mountable to either the open or closed side of the stud.